The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Passengers are bringing more and more wireless headphones with them when on an aircraft or in other vehicles. To accommodate them, airlines would like to offer the possibility to connect headphones via Bluetooth™ or other wireless protocols in addition to the standard 3.5 mm stereo audio jack.
However, in a vehicle where every seat has a corresponding in-flight entertainment device, it is critical that the Bluetooth piconets must not interfere with each other during pairing and transmission of a plurality of Bluetooth devices.
Thus, there is still a need for systems and methods for providing both wired and wireless audio output for each device of an in-flight entertainment system.